minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Minecraft Story Mode Wiki:User Rights
Rights 'are permissions that give users special privileges and responsibilities. This page covers the roles of rightholders and the criteria for becoming the same. In the Nominations area, Admins and Bureaucrats can nominate users who they feel are worthy of gaining rights. '''Please Note: '''The criteria listed below are the ''bare minimum ''for nomination. Bureaucrats and Admins can any time reject a nomination if they feel the candidate is not ready. type=commenttitle placeholder=Enter username break=no align=center buttonlabel=Nominate! page=Minecraft Story Mode Wiki:User Rights Bureaucrat* Role Owners of the wiki who manage the functioning of the wiki, including choosing new staff, important administrative tasks, etc. All executive decisions are taken by them. Requirements *At least 2000 Edits of which 1000 should be mainspace *No previous bans *Admin for at least 1 year *Must be active in last 2 months unless on notified leave Note: The Bureaucrat rank is very exclusive and may even not be awarded to users who may have fulfilled the criteria. Nominating bureaucrats is completely up to the wiki's owner. Administrator Role Administrators take care of the wiki's users and prevent harassment, spam, etc. Administrators can ban users, edit CSS and JS, protect and lock pages, and carry out important administrative tasks. Requirements *At least 750 Edits, 400 of which must be mainspace edits *Chat Moderator/Rollback/Forums Moderator rank for at least 6 months *'Must be very active *No previous bans *Must be active in last 2 months unless on notified leave Content Moderator* Role Content Moderators are responsible for deleting unneeded pages, protecting pages prone to vandalism, and undoing strings of bad edits. Requirements *A task/responsibility requiring these rights *Trustworthy user *At least 6 months as a Moderator (Chat Mod + Rollback) *No previous rule violations pertaining to spam or vandalism Note: Content Moderator is a rank which is very exclusive and specialized, due to the availability of many administrator tools. It is a rank used for a temporary situation requiring vandalism control or an Admin in Training situation. Unless there is an explicit need for this rank, it will not be granted. Discussions Moderator Role Discussions Moderators look after issues regarding the forums and threads, including highlighting threads, managing boards, closing threads, moderating chat, etc. Requirements *At least 750 Edits, 250 of which must be in forums and 250 must be Mainspace *No Previous Bans *Must be very active on forums Moderator (Chat Moderator + Rollback) Role Can undo strings of bad edits or vandalism, and can sort out related to the wiki's . Requirements *At least 500 Edits, 100 of which should be mainspace *Not more than 1 Previous Ban *No Previous Chat Blocks/Kicks *Must be active in last 2 weeks unless on notified leave Note: '''Chat Moderator or Rollback may be granted alone if it is a better fit for the situation or user. ---- WitherstormMCSM for Content Moderator Witherstorm has been a reliable contributor to the Wiki. He has proven himself to be very mature and I feel he will put the Content Moderator tools to good use. Darthwikia25 (Contact Me) 14:00, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Support * * * Oppose * * * Neutral * * * Discussion ''Discuss the nomination below.